A Special Time
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hotch and Spencer have their first Valentine's Day together. How will it end? Written for the Cupid's Countdown Valentine's Challenge on CCOAC. Dedicated to astaiannymph... SLASH!


A/N: *clears throat * This should be interesting! LOL... This story is dedicated to astaiannymph for the Valentine's Day fic gift exchange! *clears throat again and looks at Katie and points * She said I could do it so I'll give it my best shot! This will be my first time ever writing a Hotch/Reid story where it is slash so this ought to be fun! *clears throat again * Okay enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

Song Prompt: A Foggy Day (In London Town) – Michael Buble

Prompts: Confident Reid, domesticity, cuddling

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Spencer took one last look around his apartment and smiled. He had spent all day cleaning his apartment and cooking. He had candles on the table and he had the radio on and he smiled as he heard what song was on. Just as the knock sounded on his apartment door he pulled the steaks off of the stove burner.

As a new song came on the radio his smile grew as he listened to Michael Buble sing A Foggy Day (In London Time). He answered the door with the smile still on his face. His heart started beating faster in his chest as he took in what Hotch was wearing. He couldn't take his eyes off of Hotch even when he stepped back to let Hotch walk in. As he watched Hotch walk past him it was then he noticed how the jeans hugged his ass. He had to stifle a groan as he felt himself harden just looking at Hotch.

Hotch smirked slightly to himself when he heard Spencer's intake of breath as he walked by him. His own heart was doing triple time in his chest when he saw that Spencer was wearing jeans and a shirt that actually fitted him like a glove instead of the sweaters and shirts he normally wore. As soon as he was past Spencer he took in a deep breath and let it out as he looked around Spencer's apartment. He couldn't stop the smile from touching his lips as he saw the lit candles on the table. "It looks nice Spencer."

Spencer couldn't keep the look of pleasure he felt at Hotch's words off of his face as he turned to look at Hotch. "I'm glad that you approve. I wanted tonight to be perfect."

Hotch's breath caught in his chest at Spencer's words and he said huskily "I don't think this night is going to be anything but perfect for us Spencer. I've waited a long time for this night to come."

Spencer smiled even more and said "Well you'll have to wait a little longer baby. I cooked us a meal and I'll not let it go to rest. Especially since we're going to need all the energy we can get because I don't plan on letting you out of my bed until morning. Now shall we eat?"

Hotch smirked slightly and nodded and followed Spencer to the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do to help Spencer?"

Spencer shook his head and smiled. "Nothing at all. If you will just sit down at the table I'll be right out."

Hotch nodded and left the kitchen but he kept his eyes on Spencer even as he walked to the table. He couldn't take his eyes off of the younger man and he didn't really want to. He loved looking at Spencer and he could never get enough. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest as he watched Spencer come towards him with two plates. It was then that he looked at the table and saw that everything was already on the table besides whatever was on the plates. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

Spencer sat down and looked across the table at the man who held his heart. "Yeah I did Aaron for a couple different reasons. The first reason is because I figured out that I am in love with you. The second reason is because today is Valentine's Day. And the final reason is because today is actually are six month anniversary."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as supper was finished Spencer stood up and held his hand out for Hotch. "Come on baby lets go to my bedroom."

Hotch smiled slightly and took Spencer's hand and followed his boyfriend into his bedroom. As soon as he was through the bedroom door he stopped though and looked around. He couldn't help but smile again as he saw that Spencer's bedroom was exactly how he thought it would look. He felt Spencer tug on his hand and he walked forward but came to a stop at the edge of Spencer's bed. "You're room is nice Spencer."

Spencer smiled and then without saying anything he stepped in front of Hotch and placed his hands on Hotch's chest. With another smile at Hotch he started unbuttoning Hotch's shirt. As soon as he had it unbuttoned he pulled it off and ran his hands across Hotch's chest. He smirked when he heard Hotch groan deep in his throat. "You like that baby?"

Hotch groaned again when Spencer ran his fingers over his pectorials. "Yes it does baby."

Spencer smirked again and without warning he pushed Hotch down onto his bed. As soon as Hotch was on the bed he bent down and undid Hotch's shoes and took them off along with his socks. He then quickly stripped out of all of his clothes and when he was naked he straddled Hotch and bent his head and started kissing Hotch. He groaned when he felt Hotch's tongue enter his mouth and battle his own tongue. The whole time he was kissing Hotch he was running his hands up and down Hotch's side. He smirked into the kiss when he felt Hotch harden.

"We can stop here if you want or continue but if we continue I'm not going to be able to stop Aaron. I want you too bad." Spencer gasped out when he felt Hotch's hand on his hard member.

Hotch smirked and growled "I don't want to stop Spencer. I want you as much as you want me if not more. I want to feel your dick in me and in my mouth. Is that what you want baby?"

Spencer groaned harshly at Hotch's words. "God yes. Except I want to feel my dick in you and I want to feel your dick me. I want to suck you until you're ready to blow and then have you take me hard and fast. Do you think you can do that baby? Do you think you can give me what I want and need?"

Hotch groaned as he felt Spencer unbuttoning his pants and said "Damn straight I can."

Spencer chuckled and then got off of Hotch long enough to pull Hotch's pants and boxers off of him. As soon as he was done pulling Hotch's pants off he got back up on the bed and then knelt beside Hotch. He wrapped his hand around Hotch's throbbing dick and slowly stroked it up and down all the while looking Hotch in the eyes. "Do you like that baby?"

Hotch groaned as he felt Spencer's hand tighten around his throbbing shaft and he gasped out "Oh God yes."

Spencer licked his bottom lip with his tongue and then slowly lowered his head to Hotch's throbbing member. He flicked his tongue of the tip of Hotch's dick and was rewarded with a harsh groan from Hotch. He smirked and then with his eyes still on Hotch's he licked up one side and down the other of Hotch's dick before slowly sucking the head into his mouth. When he heard Hotch groan again he slowly sucked more into his mouth while he massaged Hotch's balls. He bobbed his head up and down a couple of times before he pulled his mouth off of Hotch's dick. "I'll get back to sucking you in one second baby."

Hotch groaned when he felt Spencer take his mouth off of his dick. However when he saw Spencer reach down to the floor and come back up with a bottle of lube he smiled. "Good thinking."

Spencer smirked and opened the bottle and squirted some of the lube onto his fingers on one hand while he said "Scoot back further on the bed baby. I have an idea."

Hotch nodded and scooted back on the bed and then he smiled when he saw Spencer kneel between his legs. He caught on to what Spencer was going to do. He knew that he wanted the chance to suck Spencer but he also knew that his boyfriend was the one calling the shots right now so he laid back. "Okay baby this is your show. Do what you want."

Spencer grinned and leaned his head back down to take Hotch's throbbing cock into his mouth even as his fingers found Hotch's asshole. He rubbed the lube around and then slowly inserted one finger into Hotch's ass as he lowered his mouth taking all of Hotch's cock into it. He heard Hotch groan and he looked up at him to make sure that he was okay. When he saw Hotch wasn't in pain he slowly pulled his finger out and pushed it back inside. He groaned when the muscles in Hotch's ass tightened around his finger. He pulled the finger back out and then pushed two of them in stretching Hotch. He curled his fingers and made sure to hit the g spot and was rewarded with Hotch's gasp of pleasure.

He was thankful that while they haven't went all the way like this with one another before they have played around so that both of them would be ready when the time came. He bobbed his head up and down on Hotch's cock while he once again put lube on his hand. He then stroked his own throbbing dick making sure that it was coated with the lube and then he centered himself ready to push into Hotch. He bobbed his head down once more and then took his mouth off of Hotch's dick. "Are you ready baby?"

Hotch looked at Spencer with desire in his eyes and growled "Fuck me Spencer."

Spencer nodded and pushed the tip of his dick into Hotch's ass. He stopped when he felt Hotch tense and grabbed a hold of Hotch's dick and stroked it. When he felt Hotch relaxed he quickly thrust into Hotch's ass and then held his position as he watched Hotch get used to the intrusion. "Let me know when you're ready for me to continue baby."

Hotch took in a deep breath and let it out once he felt Spencer all the way in. He felt his asshole stretch and then he felt pleasure. He lifted his hips a little and groaned with pleasure. "Fuck me Spencer. Fuck me hard!"

Spencer smirked and took his hand off of Hotch's dick and placed both hands on Hotch's legs as he pulled out and then slammed back in. He groaned as he felt Hotch tighten around him. "God I love the feeling I get in you. Do you like this baby?"

Hotch groaned when Spencer pulled back out and slammed back in. He couldn't even speak because he was feeling so much pleasure. He lifted his hips up when Spencer pulled out and slammed back in. He kept lifting his hips and letting them fall in time to Spencer's thrusts. "Oh God you feel good in me. Fuck me Spencer."

Spencer groaned at Hotch's words and pulled out and thrust back in harder and deeper than before. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. He also knew that he didn't want Hotch coming until he got fucked so he picked up his speed. He pulled out and thrust back in harder and faster and deeper with each thrust. When he felt his climax coming he leaned his head down and took Hotch's dick deep into his mouth as he pulled out and thrust back in once more and groaned letting the groan vibrate around Hotch's dick as he started spilling his seed deep into Hotch's ass. Once he was finally finished cumming he pulled his mouth off of Hotch's dick and looked at him with a smirk. "Now it's your turn to fuck me. I want you to lube up and then fuck me hard and fast Aaron."

Hotch looked at Spencer and shook his head. "No. I need to get you prepared."

Spencer chuckled. "Aaron before you came this evening while I was waiting on the steaks to finish I made sure I'd be able to take you. I prepared myself earlier and I want you to take me hard and fast. Got it?"

Hotch swallowed and then nodded as he pushed Spencer down on to the bed. He spread Spencer's legs far apart and then settled between them. He picked up the lube and put a good bit on his hand and then stroked his hard cock making sure that it was coated. He looked Spencer in the eyes as he settled the tip at Spencer's entrance and then he thrust in hard and fast and he groaned as Spencer's muscles tightened around him. "Oh God Spencer. You feel so good. I'm not going to last."

Spencer groaned in pleasure and said "Fuck me Aaron. Fuck me hard, deep and fast. I don't care. Just fuck me."

Hotch nodded and pulled out and thrust back in deep and hard. He saw that Spencer's dick was hardening again so he grasped Spencer's cock in his hand and started stroking it up and down even as he pulled out and thrust faster and deeper and harder into Spencer. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have his hard dick inside of Spencer. He pulled out and rammed back in and smirked at Spencer's shout of pleasure. He felt his orgasm starting from the tips of his toes as he pulled out and slammed back in and shouted Spencer's name as he felt Spencer tighten around him even more. He pulled out again and rammed his dick back in Spencer so hard that Spencer and him both cried out in pleasure. He pulled out one more time and slammed back in and he shouted Spencer's name as he came hard. He continued pulling out and thrusting back in as Spencer milked him from all he was worth. He felt Spencer cumming also and he smirked because he had been able to make Spencer cum twice. Once he was spent he left his dick in Spencer and collasped onto him. "Oh God that was worth the wait baby."

Spencer smiled. "I hope we don't wait another six months to do that baby. I love you and I love what we just did. I don't think I'm going to be able to go another day without doing that again."

Hotch chuckled. "Don't worry Spencer. We'll be doing that again as soon as we get some rest. I love you too."

Spencer smiled at Hotch and then once Hotch pulled out of him and laid down next to him he put his head on Hotch's chest. His smile grew even bigger as Hotch put his arm around him and pulled him further into his side. He loved cuddling with Hotch and this was even better than any of the other times they cuddled. "You know Aaron I've been thinking. I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

Hotch's breath caught in his chest and he looked as his lover with a tender smile. "Yes, I'll marry you. Jack will love the fact that we all live together. Happy Valentine's Day baby."

Spencer smiled and then cuddled further into Hotch as his eyes drifted shut. The last thought he had before he fell asleep in his lovers arms was that this was the best Valentine's day ever.

* * *

A/N 2: *clears throat* Well I'm not sure what I think of this story... LOL... That was my first time writing slash that wasn't mild... Click the button and let me know what you think... LOL


End file.
